Say Something
by erzas-panty
Summary: Natsu and Lucy's relationship is slowly fading, and both feel powerless to say, or do anything about it.


Author's Note: I've never done a NaLu fanfic since my otp is Gruvia but I hope this doesn't crash and burn lmao. This is based loosely on the song, "Say Something", by A Great Big World and Christina Aguilera, I'm sure you guys have heard it, it's all over the place. Anyway, I'm thinking about doing Nalu fics so please read and review so I know how well I do!

* * *

3:16 AM.

Lucy turned from her left side on the king-sized bed to her right, blankly staring at the empty, reserved outline next to her where she would have normally felt him. She wouldn't dare open her eyes to know she would be flustered seeing him gaze at her so preciously, and would only tighten her arms around, and nuzzle her head against the crook of his neck so lovingly like she would lose him during the night if she didn't do so. Normally, he'd kiss the top of her blonde locks, and play with the loose strands falling down her cheeks. Sometimes, he'd kiss her ear, down to her cheek, neck, and and dangerously lower to wake her when he knew she was wide awake. And other times, he'd call her name to open her eyes, and he'd give her a guarded look before his eyes lit up, teeth flashed, and he'd whisper three of her favorite words.

But that was normally. And it was no longer normal.

Natsu had taken comfort in the extra guest room of their loft, when their bond had began to lose spark. So alone again, Lucy tossed again on the bed to her back, longing for a position as comfortable as it is with Natsu next to her. But he wouldn't want to share a bed with her now. It had been about a month and a half since the couple began to sleep in separate rooms, and Lucy couldn't bring herself to ask Natsu to come back. Not just as a cuddling figure at night, but to come back in time with her to where they used to be.

"Please, say something," the young woman pleaded under her croaked breaths, hot tears streaming down her face. The feeling of the tears was so unfamiliar, but it was all she had now to keep her sanity.

* * *

"Good morning, Lucy," Natsu greeted her in the morning as he took a seat on their living room loveseat. He was in gear, ready for his job that day.

Lucy was in the midst of making breakfast and he anxiously awaited for his breakfast to be handed to him like she usually did. He waited, and nothing came. He glanced over his shoulder at Lucy, who had finished her own plate and began to wash the dishes. Natsu walked over and shut off the faucet, looking at her sternly.

"You didn't make breakfast?" he asked pointlessly, hoping for an answer he wanted to hear.

She shook her head, and shooed his hand away from the lever to turn to water back on. "You know I made breakfast. Don't be dumb."

Natsu rolled his eyes and turned, not sparing her another glance. "You know I never forced you to make breakfast for me..but it was something I really enjoyed. Something apart of a routine that I knew wouldn't change like some other things," his head had hung low and Lucy turned off the running water. She stared at his back guilty, but looked back down at the dish in her hand.

"If this is how it has to be from now on, then fine. If this is what you call, 'trying'," he quoted her before grabbing his bag on the kitchen table and slamming their loft door behind him.

Lucy recklessly threw the dish down into the sink and grasped the counter's edge, feeling her head get lighter. '_What is wrong with me?'_

Natsu was right. A couple weeks ago they had both established the known fact that they were no longer the same two people they were when they had desperately fallen in love years ago. That love affair started at age 16 for the both of them, and now 12 years later at 28 years old, the feelings had dissipated, as naturally expected. Natsu was no longer as protective, considerate, or thoughtful as he once was, and Lucy was no longer spontaneous, clingy, or attentive anymore. But they had both agreed to try to wave through it with no prevail.

Lucy was the homemaker of their house. When they had first decided to move in together, they had agreed what work would be split and who would do what. Natsu was the breadwinner, and expected to cook 3 days a week, clean 4 days a week, and wash dishes whenever Lucy would cook. Lucy was assigned to clean 3 days a week, cook 4 days a week, wash on Natsu's day to cook, and do laundry all days because Natsu didn't know how to fold a shirt to save his life. Today was Natsu's day to cook dinner since they had agreed Fridays he would take a short, easy job so he could come home early.

She started her day by cleaning up some of the mess in their, or her room. Lucy also folded the blankets and washed his pillowcases in Natsu's room, then began folding his newly washed clothes. She threw over the fold of the comforter to notice a familiar letter she had written for him years ago. '_Why would he be reading this?'_

She opened the letter slightly to see the word, "always", and closed it. Lucy wondered if "always" was something that she could keep to him? Could she always be there for him? Could she always forgive him? Could she always love him, and forever?

Lucy tried to regress the memory and placed the letter on the nightstand, resuming the laundry. She had folded a pair of his infamous harem-like pants, a look-alike of his father's scarf, some vests, and other things. Lucy felt the fleece of the scarf between her fingers and nuzzled it against her face. She didn't want a taste of him anymore, yet she found his scent embedded in it, wanting more of that.

"Natsu..."

* * *

It was now about 6 in the afternoon. Natsu had accepted an easy job two towns over from Magnolia to create a grand pyrotechnic show. The job was offered by another rich town folk who was holding a party to welcome home his mage daughter, who was a fire mage herself like Natsu, without the dragon slayer powers. So naturally, the theme was fire.

Natsu had just gotten off the train in Magnolia and set to walk the few blocks back to his loft with Lucy. It had been awhile since they moved in together, and when she had first introduced the idea of them living together, they both loved it and expected nothing like they were experiencing right now. Natsu dreamed of getting to eat Lucy's food every morning, cooking her favorite meal for dinner, buying her flowers every now and then for the coffee table, watching movies together on Friday nights, and staying in bed on weekends just talking about their days, dreams, what they wanted to be, and what they loved.

At first, it was exactly like that. He felt bliss being able to swing his arm over at night to feel a familiar soft body next to him. He felt peace knowing that she had a secure place to come to anytime, and a pair of arms she could call home any time. She felt protected and was able to cry to him about the nightmares she had at 3 in the morning. She'd feel alright when he would say it would be okay because he was there.

Natsu sighed hopelessly as his feet took shorter strides and often kicked the trash or rocks nearby. He decided to take the long way home, unsure if Lucy was okay. Nowadays, he was fearing coming home and she would no longer be there. Their relationship had simmered to this low level, and Natsu pained thinking about the actualy possibility that any moment, she could decide to pick up and leave. And as much as she made him mad, as much as they fight, and as much as they can't reach an agreement for most things now, her leaving was the last thing Natsu wanted to happen.

_'I need you.'_

Natsu passed by a few convenient stores and restaurants. They lived in the downtown area of the city, close to the exciting part of the town, yet not too deep in they couldn't get their space or privacy. Natsu wondered how Lucy was right now. He used to know her like the back of his hand. But now, she was getting upset at things she never did before, getting mad more quickly, and not able to forgive and forget a situation easier like she always had. Natsu assumed she was upset, knowing that he had stormed off.

_'But that was okay, right?' _He thought to himself. _'Was that right of me?'_

Natsu stopped in front of a familiar store he had gone to at least twice a week before; the flower shop. The manager of the store was so used to seeing him that the second Natsu would walk in, she would immediately grab the usual bouquet of flowers he would buy and ring him up. And as he walked in, the manager was there, shocked to see him.

"So you're back?" the older woman asked with a gentle smile. "I thought you and Lucy might have separated. I got a little sad not seeing you here all the time anymore."

Natsu chuckled with a small smile and began to walk around the store, gazing at the various flower vases and bouquets. "You noticed I was gone, huh? Sorry, things have just been going on with us. I wish these flowers could make all her sadness go away."

He had picked up a single sunflower, and smelled it admiringly. The manager just gave him a smile, not wanting to intrude in his personal life. "Will it be the usual bouquet of tulips and lilies?"

Natsu set the single flower back in the vase and walked over to the roses. "Not this time. I'll take 12 roses. All red."

"Red is the color symbolizing romance, you know?" the lady had given him a giggle as she picked out the best bouquet she had available. Natsu had agreed, saying nothing else.

She picked out a bouquet of red roses, all at the prime of blooming, and red as blood.

"This one will be on me. You get on home," the manager said with a cheery smile, handing over the flowers.

Natsu had raised his eyebrows a bit, surprised, but accepted her gift. "I appreciate it, thank you so much."

She began to lightly shove him out her store eagerly. "Yeah yeah, I know, just get home and start coming back here again."

Natsu smiled at her appreciatively and did just as she said. About ten minutes later, he was in front of his loft door, staring at the knob with his left hand holding the bouquet and his key in his right hand, hesitating to turn it open. After a few seconds of harsh breathing and mentally punishing himself, Natsu turned the key and opened the door to get a strong scent of steak and stir-fry, and saw the kitchen table set up. She had brought out the table runner that they only used on date-nights at home, and the china.

Lucy looked over her shoulder upon hearing the door open. It was Natsu's night to cook, yet she did it anyway. Natsu reverted his eyes from the table to Lucy who had just given him a small smile before resuming cooking. And in return, he smiled to himself, setting his bag on the couch. Natsu kept the bouquet in his left hand and stood behind Lucy. She was facing the stove, seasoning the food and felt a presence behind her. She tried to ignore him and keep collected, and froze when she felt his forehead lean against the back of her head. Natsu leaned down towards her, blankly staring at the floor. He gripped the flowers, wanting to say something, yet no words came out of his mouth. His fingers began to bleed lightly from the roses' thorns. Lucy stopped breathing and then felt him get off her stature. He hadn't touched her in anyway in weeks.

Natsu turned and began to put the flowers in a vase of water, then set it on the kitchen table. Lucy did her best to show that those few seconds did nothing to her. She kept her attention to the food, and neither said a word.

Not even during dinner. The two ate silently, regardless of the romantic atmosphere and setting they had created. The two occasionally stole glances from one another, and shared a small smile or two when they had gazed at each other more than a few seconds, or when they looked at the flowers. Natsu had never got her roses, nonetheless red roses. Little did he know, she loved them. Yet she said nothing.

After cleaning up the kitchen, the two retreated to their own rooms. The two still shared a bathroom however, the only bathroom being in the master bedroom which Lucy was sleeping in alone. It was about 10, and that was about the time when they would get ready to sleep.

Like always, Lucy would bathe and use the bathroom first, and Natsu would follow once she was in bed and sleeping. Lucy's bedroom door was slightly open, and he knocked lightly to let her know he was coming in. She was sitting in bed propped against the bed frame and reading a book. Lucy nodded to signal the okay and he shut the bathroom door behind him, sinking to the floor.

He pondered when it became like this? When did she start hating him, and stop loving him? Did he do something wrong? Or was time against them and they had already run their course?

Once Natsu couldn't breathe from holding back, he stood and took a shower to keep himself from doing what he had wanted to for a long time. He would not cry.

Twenty minutes later, Natsu finished bathing and brushing his teeth. He looked at the mirror at himself for awhile and sighed. It was never going to change between them, only get worse if anything. He shook his head and shut off the bathroom light.

When Natsu had left the bathroom, he glanced over to see Lucy sleeping in bed, cuddling her body pillow with about two blankets covering her. It was about 58 degrees in the house, and she refused to turn on the heater because of the bill.

It was so weird to Natsu seeing such a small woman alone in a large bed. Her body was shivering, and he could tell she was not sleeping, but fighting off the cold, and her eyes shut.

Natsu couldn't leave her in that condition. Thinking now, she must have been enduring this cold for weeks now since it was the peak of winter. He walked over to the bed, and noticed Lucy was still sleeping on her side of the bed, the other side, _his_ side, still vacant like it was always on reserve.

Natsu had nothing to lose anymore, and only gain. He lifted the bed covers and blankets, and laid next to her. She hadn't touched him in weeks, and they hadn't shared a bed in months. He hesitated to turn to his side and reach an arm over her to warm her. Natsu shut his eyes for a moment and fought the ball forming in his throat.

Then, Lucy had shifted under the covers and turned to his straightly laid body. She put an arm over him, wrapping under and around his ribs, and he felt a familiar head against his chest.

"I missed you."

Natsu's eyes grew a little large and he peeked down at Lucy who kept her eyes shut. She moved her head up and down, nuzzling his chest to get a more comfortable position and more warmth. He hadn't felt her soft locks on him in so long. Her fingers that were wrapped around him were scratching against his skin so lightly, and then tracing him like she had never felt him before.

He thought he was dreaming for a second. Lucy accepted him in her bed, and even moved towards him first. Natsu thought she would never be the same anymore, yet here she was, still the same inferior girl searching for warmth and a place to call home. He'd never let her out of his arms again.

Natsu tightened his grip and gently ran his hands down her arm that was around his band. He missed the familiar feeling. He kissed the top of her head.

"I missed you more."

Lucy kept her eyes shut and her fingers dug into his skin a bit, but not painfully. "I thought you didn't. You never said anything. All this time, I was waiting for you to say something."

Natsu took Lucy's fingers from his skin and intertwined their fingers, placing the joined hands on his chest. He never understood what she was thinking, and now Lucy was baring it all.

"You stopped trying," she said quietly and Natsu gulped. "I was going to give up on you. Because I thought you didn't want to be with me anymore."

"Never. I'll always be here."

Lucy choked back her tears, yet some still made their way down her face and he realized she started to cry when he felt it drop onto his chest.

"I honestly thought you stopped loving me though," Natsu said under his breath, emotionlessly staring at the ceiling. His left hand that wrapped her body began to stroke through her hair, and played with the strands. "Your hair's gotten longer."

"Yeah..." she said, smiling a little to herself. Few seconds later, Lucy whispered, "And I will never."

"Always?"

Natsu grew fearsome when she didn't answer, but then she pressed her face down on his chest and kissed it, leaving a scent of her cherry lip balm on him.

"Always. And forever."

He felt himself smiling almost stupidly knowing that she was there in his hold, and she would never leave. Natsu knew what he was going to change, and he would never let her feel this way again. He wanted her to know he would always be there, and he would never leave, and he'd always love her.

The two laid in silence and bliss for minutes, knowing they were okay again. Lucy felt his heart suddenly begin to beat faster and Natsu then spoke, "Hey, Lucy."

"Huh?" she said, looking up at him from the top corners of her eyes.

"Let's get married."

One, two, three seconds passed and then Lucy answered, "Yeah."

Natsu beamed, not expecting her to even answer. He thought she would laugh at the idea, but Lucy just nuzzled against his chest more and tightened her fingers that were entwined with his.

Natsu rose into an upright position and took her face in his palms. "You remember what I always used to tell you, right?"

"Say something then," Lucy said, grasping his wrist.

"I love you," Natsu repeated before pulling her face towards him and crashing lips with hers. He hadn't kissed her in so long, and he missed everything about her. Lucy craved him and he was finally there, all for her. Their kiss now had never matched the passion they shared before, even compared to their first kiss, and first time making love. Her heart lit a match and the butterflies in her stomach she had missed for so long returned.

Her lips brushed his slightly after to catch breath and they pressed foreheads. "Don't give up on me, ever. Please," Natsu pleaded, engulfing his arms around her torso. A tear fell down onto her and she smiled a bit knowing how deeply he felt, and how lost he would be.

"Never."


End file.
